


LittleRonpa Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of AUs probably, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Non-sexual Age Play/Age Regression stories focusing on the Danganronpa Cast! Request are open.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Rules + Info

Hello! This fic will contain stories I've written myself along with stories I've written based on request! Here are some basic rules and details for when you want to request.

\- No NSFW content whatsoever. This is not that kind of fic!

\- Please be specific about your request. Who is the caregiver/little, the age/age range of the little, and what you want to see happen! There can be more than one caregiver/little as well.

\- If you have headcannons for a character that you’d like me to include, just say so in your comment! (I tend to portray a lot of headcannons in my own fics haha) 

\- I should also mention that the length of each chapter will vary, and I will most likely take a while to update! Their may be characters or pairs I’m uncomfortable with writing, so please understand if I deny a request. 

Thanks for reading!


	2. Naptime Interruption (Little!Shuichi + Caregiver!Rantaro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request with Little!Shuichi and Caregiver!Rantaro; Shuichi regresses due to the stress of a recent case and school, and Rantaro accidentally stumbles in on him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! First chapter! I..honestly don't know how I got this out so fast. Anyways, enjoy!

Shuichi trudged into his dorm room, setting an overflowing folder onto the nearest table and all but throwing himself onto his bed.

The case he’d recently been assigned had proven to be a lot tougher than previous ones. Even after multiple all nighters he had hardly made a dent in his findings, no matter how hard he tried. On top of that, school never failed to pile work on the poor detective, leaving him completely exhausted day after day.

Just the thought of it all caused Shuichi to whimper, burying his face into his pillow as he felt frustrated tears begin to form. For just  _ one _ day he would love to relax. He hadn’t had the opportunity to regress in a while, and he was sure if he continued like this he’d end up breaking unintentionally. 

_ “Maybe...just for a little bit _ . _ ” _

Shuichi forced himself to rise from the bed, wiping his eyes as he did so. His mind felt fuzzier as he made his way to the dresser. Pulling out the bottom drawer he scavenged through it, finding a light blue pacifier and his favorite plush, a kitten with white fur and two grey stripes. A child-like smile formed on his face at the site of the two items. With a happy hum, Shuichi walked (more like toddled) back to the bed. This time flopping onto it with a giggle. Popping the pacifier into his mouth, Shuichi began to babble quietly to the plush kitten, (he had named her Chotto when he had first gotten her, but in his smaller state he quietly referred to her as ‘Cho Cho’) kicking his legs in the air without a care in the world.

Some time passed, and before long Shuichi’s eyes began to droop, his babbling slowed as he hugged Chotto to his chest. Soon, the detective was asleep, curled up into a ball and suckling on his pacifier occasionally. 

However, in his earlier exhausted state, he hadn’t realized that he had left his door open a bit.

Rantaro hummed to himself as he made his way down the hallway. Class was finally over and he planned to use his leisure time to its full extent. 

_ ‘I promised Kaede I would paint her nails today, so I’ll just stay in my room until it’s time,’ _ Rantaro made a mental list of things he needed to do while waiting for the pianist as he entered the hallway leading to his dorm room. 

It just so happened to be right next to Shuichi’s. Rantaro always enjoyed meeting up with the detective and walking to class with him. Even if he was quite shy and a bit awkward, he made good conversation. And once Shuichi had gotten more comfortable around the adventurer he would rant about his latest cases with enthusiasm (Rantaro loved listening about them- seeing  Shuichi filled with such excitement over his interest made the green haired male happy) only to blush and stammer when he realized how long he had went on. Rantaro would only chuckle, telling him not to worry about it and ruffle his hair. 

_ "Speaking of Shuichi…,"  _ The detective had seemed rather out of it during class, with noticeable bags under his eyes and a constant yawn. Even stranger, almost as soon as they were dismissed Shuichi had practically fled the classroom, mumbling to himself with that spacey expression. He wasn’t the only one had noticed, Kaede expressing her concerns while Miu made an offhand comment about ‘emo virgins’. 

Rantaro was just passing Shuichi’s door when he decided to check in on him. “Hey, Shuichi, you in there?” Knocking lightly on the door, Rantaro waited for a reply. Receiving none, the greenette went to knock again, but the slightly pressure caused the door to open. 

“It wasn’t closed all the way?” Rantaro mumbled to himself, taking a step into the room. Maybe Shuichi was asleep and had forgotten to close the door?

As Rantaro made his way further in, he realized he was right about that. Shuichi was curled up on the bed, chest rising and falling evenly.

What Rantaro  _ wasn’t _ expecting was the blue pacifier popped in his mouth, or the large plush kitten he held in his arms. Sure, it was cute - downright adorable even - but in the current circumstances Rantaro would be lying if he said he wasn’t confused. 

Realizing he may have been breaching a private moment, Rantaro made to quietly leave the room. Unlucky for him, Shuichi was a very light sleeper, little or not, and his eyelids began to crinkle as he started to wake up. 

“Nhg.” The small noise made Rantaro stop in his tracks. He slowly turned to see two gold irises looking at him blearily, the detective still not fully awake. 

“Oh, uh..,” Rantaro wasn’t sure what to say. “..Hey, Shuichi?”

Almost instantly, Shuichi’s eyes widened when he realized that Rantaro was, in fact, in his room.

While he was in littlespace.

He shot up from the bed, squeezing Chotto for dear life, the pacifier forgotten as it fell to the floor. Shuichi began to whimper, eyes feeling warm as they filled with tears. No one was supposed to see him like this!

Rantaro panicked, not sure what to do as the detective grew more upset. “H-hey now,” Rantaro hesitantly walked over to the other, making sure it was okay before kneeling down in front of him. “Please don’t cry.” 

Some tears had spilled over Shuichi’s cheeks, yet the only noises he made were a few hiccups and whimpers.

Feelings his big brother instincts kick in, Rantaro couldn’t help but reach up and wipe the stray tears from his face. The other boy leaned into the touch slightly, but he was obviously still hesitant. Realizing the way Shuichi was acting seemed familiar, the greenette decided to see if his assumptions were right.

“Shuichi, can you tell me how old you are right now?”

Having calmed down a little, Shuichi pondered for a moment, his face scrunched up in concentration. He hesitantly held up two fingers.

_ “So that explains it,” _ Rantaro thought to himself. He had heard about littlespace before, and while he wasn't too educated on the subject he could guess that Shuichi was in his headspace at the moment. 

While Rantaro was thinking, the little had resorted to slipping his fingers into his mouth, having dropped his pacifier on the ground. The greenette noticed this, gently pulling his hand out before grabbing the pacifier. “Sorry, Shu, but I don’t think that’s very sanitary,” he said, before going to clean the pacifier off under the bathroom sink.

When he came back, Shuichi was petting Chotto, a sleepy expression on his face as he yawned. Rantaro handed it to the little detective, who almost immediately popped it back into his mouth.  _ “Cute,” _ Rantaro couldn’t help but think offhandedly. 

It dawned on the adventurer that Shuichi had been in the middle of a nap when he came in. “Shuichi,” he started gently, grabbing the boy’s attention. “Are you still tired?” 

Shuichi looked down shyly, nodding his head. “Sleepy..” Rantaro nodded in understanding, ruffling the male’s dark hair. “Would you like me to tuck you in?” Rantaro was expecting a yes, but instead Shuichi shook his head back and forth wildly, before hesitantly looking at him. “Nap... wif me?” He managed to say around his pacifier.

Ah.

“Sure, yeah,” the taller boy smiled. Shuichi was just so  _ adorable _ that it was hard to say no. He would have to cancel his plans with Kaede though. Hopefully she wouldn’t mind.

Monouvering Shuichi so both he and himself were under the covers, Rantaro gently pulled the detective to him, who was happy to cuddle up against him, Chotto in the middle. It didn’t take long for Shuichi to fall back asleep, soft snores and the occasional suckle of a pacifier filling the quiet air.

Rantaro felt sleep catch up to him as well, his eyelids slowly beginning to close. 

_ “Shuichi and I will have a long talk about this tomorrow…but, for now, it would be best to just enjoy the moment,” _ he thought before his eyes slipped shut.


End file.
